picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Marceline
This page is full of Marceline pictures. Feel free to upload Marceline pictures, but keep it clean please. *Marceline did not appear in the Animated Short with all the other main characters, although she is still considered one. *Marceline's voice actor is a 20-year-old singer-songwriter named Olivia Olson, who also plays Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb ''from Disney Channel''. This is coincidental because Vanessa also has an evil dad. *Olivia Olson's real-life father, Martin Olson, plays her father, the Lord of evil, in the series. *Pen ward stated that Marceline is his favorite character because she is very mysterious. *Marceline plays the bass guitar with her left hand. However, she is ambidextrous, like Finn. *As seen in "Go With Me," Marceline's cell phone is one of the 5 creatures seen in "Evicted!" that can transform into anything. *Marceline has been shown wearing her original clothes at least four times: in the episodes "Evicted!," "The Duke," "Power Aniaml," and "Memory of a Memory." *Marceline's name is based on Pendleton Ward's friend, Marie, whose middle name is Marceline. Pen described Marie as someone who likes the horror movie "Psycho" and dark clothing. *Marceline's right hand momentarily has an extra finger in "Evicted!" when she shows Finn and Jake the Nut Creatures. She also has an extra finger in Heat Signature while putting ketchup on her first two fingers. *Marceline has an exosuit in Project Exonaut. *In Heat Signature, she reveals that vampires cannot beat ghosts because "It's like a rock, paper, scissors thing." *It is revealed in "What Was Missing" that Marceline may have healing abilities. When she was exposed to the sunlight in this episode, she quickly evaded and the wounds healed. *Marceline is the final boss in the game Righteous Quest 2. *It is seen in Marceline's Closet that Marceline manages to style her hair, even though she can't see herself in her mirror. She gets her hair like this: wet hair, dry it, and it flips by itself making her normal hair. *In Legends of Ooo, she appears to have a coat, an undead gardener and also an undead cleaner. *In Marceline's Journal Song Marceline states she does not have friends, even though Finn and Jake are her friends. She could have also been telling about her past, suggesting 500 years ago she used to have no friends at all, which was exemplified in "Memory of a Memory" where she tells Finn and Jake that her only friend is her teddy bear, Hambo. Most likely, however, is that, at the moment of singing, Marceline felt abandoned by her two friends, Finn and Jake, not appearing for their scheduled jam-session. *Andy Ristaino said on his formspring that Marceline physically appears to be 18–21 years old. *In "The Duke," you can see that Marceline is seated along with the other royals at the grand meeting of Ooo royalty. This is because she is a Vampire Queen. *The monsters (except the tentacle monster) are based on other monsters for example wolf is similar to a Werewolf and the reptile is similar to the Alebrije. *Her backstory will be touched upon in Season 4. *Her age was the answer to one of Gaia Online's ten trivia contests to answer to try to win a first seson DVD set. *She is the most difficult character to work with for Jesse Moynihan. 133px-Tumblr luhlhlwbG81r4chx1o1 500.png 32.png 139px-Marcy_and_schwabl_by_theartsygurl-d4wx06s.jpg tumblr_m3x2p53Ip91rw10m5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6wynvn12o1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ja1dmZoQ1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7p0zlS2No1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7isd3YS5Q1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6suhmtT4u1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6tbqxeNXW1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7q5lnCUGU1qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5znx7x7Id1rz5j42o1_500.jpg tumblr_lz1azwqU2R1qhojuxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7qsflqc0s1qd35j6o1_500.jpg 212px-Strawberryyyy_by_natto_99-d56th1u.gif tumblr_m7qsbxslKe1rbm8xzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7qpih8PnR1qiyj49o1_500.png tumblr_m7qqziom3h1qiyj49o1_500.jpg 124px-Lolz_mar_mar.gif 212px-422297 116471995166288 187226878 n.jpg At_marceline_animated_by_petite_teacup-d4wk9nm.gif Wikia-Visualization-Add-7.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|link=Marshall lee Marceline.jpg 134px-Marceline_Abadeer_-_Vampire_Queen.png Marcy_Ball.jpg|Drawing by Rainbowdash29 Hunson4.jpg Hunson3.jpg Hunson.jpg 139px-MSQComiccon.png marceline.png Paint-17.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 marcy100000.jpg Marceline_blush by BLAUGHUM.png bleh_by_pinkstar101-d4tizhs.png tek505de64b2cbba7257528.png my_friend_by_ranchinggal-d4fr0o1.jpg Marceline_Abadeer_full_814972.jpg Marceline-marceline-17014106-450-553.jpg Oh_Marceline____by_StarValerian.png marceline_1.jpg marceline-vampire-queen-papercraft.jpg human_marceline_and_marshall_by_arcanabreak-d48dm6n_large.png MarcelineRequest_600_450_q50.jpg 329px-Marceline_vestido.jpg 11images.jpg adventure20time20marceline__600_450_q50.jpg marceline_by_mimioncrak-d32ghoy.png marceline_the_vampire_queen_by_rawrityx3-d3721a4.png marceline_the_vampire_queen_by_12cherry21-d4rltxv_large.png marceline_the_vampire_queen_by_animewaterfall-d4g1hbg.jpg marceline_i__m_your_problem_by_circe199-d5gdw9k.png.jpeg marceline_the_vampire_queen_by_candymermaid-d5dy81n.jpg m_for_marceline_by_soullessteddybear-d5g35r6.png 82px-0,501,0,500-Tumblr_m4emcesB2h1rrvwydo2_500.jpg i__m_just_your_problem_by_mirukawa-d5bs135.png tumblrm5omosgonh1ru21tp.gif 198px-Twofangedsingingshapeshiftingqueens.png 212px-Tumblr_m7y80pqqLF1r2eqazo3_400.gif 212px-Young_marceline_gif_by_natto_99-d58sh4q.gif tumblr_lxxgh3MRqH1qfr5bao1_1280.png Tumblr mb6f7kCoy91rrvwydo1 500.png Tumblr mbi09eNX4R1r8e8v4o1 500.jpg Bmo and marceline by sparklevamp-d4b8ag4.jpg finnceline_first_date_by_lhara-d4ywpge.png marceline_valentine_by_junjunman-d4pkxox.png Come here baby by randomistics-d4m9wtv.png _just_you_and_me_baby__marcelee_by_dreamamoonlight-d4okn3r.jpg Strumming on our guitars marcelee by dreamamoonlight-d4o9ehb.gif marcy.jpg 159px-Marceline.Abadeer.240.1279510.jpg tumblr_maqjjiFqqF1rabc3ko1_500.png tumblr_m8r5w0QqP51qbfrpro1_500.jpg tumblr_m6e341YTxG1ryjbjzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6emtsI0aQ1rrmeyvo1_500.png tumblr_m6enabTwz11rrmeyvo1_500.png tumblr_m6estwhCMi1rrmeyvo1_500.png tumblr_m6fvy0OcKu1qhxeu1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6fx0i4bKw1ryic2uo1_500.jpg 2_0.jpg 2_adventure_time_finceline_by_julietsbart-d4js2mt.png 2_another_cheesy_finnceline_by_kasukasu69-d4mf0vj.png 2_finn_and_marceline___mouse_drawn_by_antares_star_xd-d4ynwfb.jpg 2_finn_and_marceline_by_kuraikitsune13-d4vhina.jpg 2_finn_and_marceline_by_ryouku_mirazaki-d32irkn.jpg 2_finn_and_marceline_by_tomoe_chi-d4y9yee.jpg 2_finn_y_marceline__by_samuelzea-d558kua.png 2_finnceline_by_chippyxthexspy-d4pkced.png 2_finnceline_by_dettsu-d4uqli9.png 2_finnceline_with_wthe_by_membrillita-d5gazj9.png 2_hatless_by_thestinkyfoot-d52co53.jpg 2_marceline___by_ashunnoodles-d4bm05v.png 2_marceline_and_finn_by_kcoleman-d4dvi9c.jpg 2_marceline__the_vampire_queen_by_chu00master-d4nai45.jpg 2_marceline_by_mary147-d58ce9r.png 2_marceline_x_finn_by_bebri97-d4qqsfo.jpg 2_tumblr_lqz43iIdgG1qie9gjo1_500.png 2_marceline_by_superwaffleattack-d55u9lj.jpg 2_tumblr_m4wpwf0wOV1r2piddo1_500.jpg 2_tumblr_m6mbs77t821qf37wvo1_500.png 2_tumblr_m6yigpzsz91ru6ltno1_500.jpg 2_Tumblr_ma3evgtJ4q1rv5341o1_500_large.jpg 2_tumblr_mb4tlicxIv1qdml9xo1_500.gif 2_tumblr_mbt60pcAUP1ry3mnho1_500.jpg 2_untitled.png 22-Adventure-time-Marceline-and-Finn.jpg 1316313754_9072_full.jpg adventure_time___marceline_and_finn_by_bratchny-d58kdyd.jpg at__marceline_and_finn_animation_by_azulalapis-d4rmpb9.gif finn_and_marceline___love_by_kevinwerty-d58yez6.jpg love_is_war__marceline_by_ashourii-d51lmve.png marceline__it__s_okay_to_cry__by_qcleaf-d46wrgu.jpg marceline_and_finn_by_vanillaxhermit-d3lobwe.jpg marceline_and_finn_cuteness_by_vonnie_seiyuki_chan-d4lrl0r.jpg marceline_by_mikemaihack-d4uz8qt.jpg Marceline_i_m_your_problem_by_circe199-d5gdw9k_png.jpg tumblr_laq0e67OFE1qzrbk9o1_500.png tumblr_m4gc7sC5Nx1r7iczwo1_1280.png tumblr_m5kw1mMwX51ryz4b3o1_400.png tumblr_mbosv560N21r4uq1bo1_500.png tumblr_mbn520VqWz1r4uq1bo1_500.jpg tumblr_m67pofi7kd1qaw90jo1_500.png tumblr_m7snc7mkI51qhlf82o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sbnkcFd51qge4ado1_500.jpg tumblr_m7lebvFuH31r6zwy5o1_500.jpg finceline.png MARCELINE SAYS YES.jpg please_remember__by_kasugaxxx-d5i2asv.png.jpeg little_marceline_sketch___i_remember_you_by_kasugaxxx-d5i2aip.png Tumblr mbzsv8bB0i1rf6cejo1 500.jpg Marceline says OK.jpg MARCY SAYS NO.jpg Marceline the Vampire QUEEN.jpg Marceline, why did you eat my fries?.jpg Paintt.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 tumblr_mbzkkj1fOU1riykm3o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mc035tuS9x1qgnj2ho1_500.jpg 411px-Oh_no_finn_your_hat_by_ilovesapples-d4a1r3l.gif tumblr_mc51niTggu1r20bzvo1_500.png 1__a_reunited_memory_by_chibiirose-d5i2267.png 212px-318085 377146655676270 1285219249 n.jpg 1__231px-Tumblr_mbzsv8bB0i1rf6cejo1_500.jpg 1__a_i_remember_you_by_natsunohuyana-d5ijoek.gif 1__a1_i_remember_you_by_lou0-d5ifh19.png 1__a3_i_remember_you__by_nega_lara-d5istq1.png 1__a4_i_miss_you_by_owlys-d5i9rml.png 1__a5_at___i_remember_you____by_jhaycee_chan25-d5imsq7.jpg 1__a7_here_with_you__by_cynicalcucco-d5i9dle.png 1__a8_082__can_you_hear_me__by_sharpiesam-d5in8uc.jpg 1__a9__memento___by_aliceeclipse-d5ighil.jpg 1__a10_story_by_valentineerror-d5iddrz.png 1__a11_i_remember_you____by_lady_zhylphia-d5iqux9.jpg 1__a13_a046c82ec61cd0a4af0994b4d3f24db7-d5ifa6b.png 1__a15_i_remember_you_by_zombiegnu-d5ih1ol.png 1__a16_yayyyy_by_pasuteru_usagi-d5i8k9n.gif 1__adventure_time___zombie_wait_by_secondlina-d5i512o.jpg 1__at__simon_and_marcy_by_montecreations-d5i3o9y.jpg 1__i_remember_you____by_dragonwolfgirl1234-d5ialnx.png 1__i_remember_you____by_yotsuba_no_clover-d5i4d8i.jpg 1__i_remember_you__spoilers__by_wallabri-d5ia0ja.jpg 1__i_remember_you_by_kami_seku-d5i3hrf.jpg 1__i_remember_you_by_kisshulove9-d5i54k8.jpg 1__i_remember_you_by_raevenilonka-d5iggoy.jpg 1__Ice-King-and-Marceline-Black-and-White-ice-king-and-marceline-club-32521689-1024-679.jpg 1__Ice-King-and-Marceline-ice-king-and-marceline-club-32521677-500-628.jpg 1__marceline_and_ice_king_by_hukuzo-d5i37hp.png 1__marceline_and_simon_by_blindconcept-d5i3toz.jpg 1__please_forgive_me_by_gray_sea-d5i3x6y.png 1__please_forgive_me_for_whatever_i_do_by_cometakealook-d5i3yyf.jpg 1__remember_me__at_tribute__by_pillarone-d5i2d2t.jpg 1__S4_E25_Ice_King_and_Marceline_hug.png 1__tumblr_mc0jwclZG61rt1uvoo1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mc0r3uFXWs1rhirfso1_500.png 1__tumblr_mc0vot57XK1rhhfvuo1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mc6s0lMppZ1rgp552o1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mc7jnmDf271rium0ao1_500.png 1__tumblr_mc9r5nkfHF1rh78mro1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mc9wdtG1L21qaw90jo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mc9wthoh2M1qaw90jo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mc9z1ov4GZ1rnl2x1o1_500.gif 1__Tumblr_mc51niTggu1r20bzvo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mc9113exWv1qimfofo1_r1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mca0snzaAP1r3eq6jo1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mccooehHly1rq4wkro1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mccxf9PUAq1qcrma9o1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mcd4xu2DvX1r9vpudo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mcd8xokN1X1qatbu1o1_500.png 1__tumblr_mcd69cqbT81r9qbnbo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mcdl7xwHum1rwig1jo1_400.jpg 1__tumblr_mcduijhdcN1qeg552o1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mce3jhpvui1r0mareo1_500.png 1__tumblr_mcewniFlZ01rff24zo1_500.jpg 1_a14_remember_you__forget_you_by_torpedocat-d5ieph9.jpg 1_a17_tumblr_mcee19g4KE1rid9s9o1_500.png 1_happy_tumblr_mc2mewCdXj1r98akno5_r1_500.jpg 1_i_d_like_to_help_you_but_i_don_t_know_if_i_can_by_maemukirokettodan97-d5i8uh7.jpg 1_tumblr_mc2jakkPt01rfnqrmo1_500.png 1_tumblr_mc2kiv5Zrc1rxueu7o1_500.jpg 1__marceline__s_song_by_kawaindex-d3fidh8.png 1__marceline_2_by_gatoloco74-d32jesc.jpg 1__marceline_again_by_endlesssecrets-d4krkj4.jpg 1__marceline_by_le_rapps-d340gcu.png 1__marceline_by_pantaeba-d5g4b9b.jpg 1__oh_marceline_by_sarucho-d3j6ff8.png 1__Please_remember_by_kasugaxxx-d5i2asv_png.jpg 1__sad_tumblr_mcerz9LIJp1raycuso1_500.png 1__sad_tumblr_mceu1cQrA71rw35zjo1_r1_500.png 1__tumblr_lsikr9jeqF1qfywxd.jpg 1__tumblr_lsu387Kpwn1qmmjh3.gif 1__tumblr_mben1pcQyH1r7evjeo1_500.png 1__Tumblr_mbzkkj1fOU1riykm3o1_r1_500.jpg 1__tumblr_mcd2z3bvCF1r4uq1bo1_500.jpg 206px-106b_evicted_by_cleveravian-d4e3qe0.png Tumblr mammnzsf1y1rrvwydo2 250.jpg Tumblr mce70eOguo1ri23zuo1 500.jpg Tumblr mce4u416nJ1r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4swNTht1r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4rry1U21r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4r2ALY51r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mcdr9gYSwZ1rsrgjwo1 500.png Tumblr mcdjuigLIy1rj8mw6o5 500.jpg Tumblr mccvootX4o1rjuowto1 500.jpg Tumblr mcc3f6ShFU1ru6fa8o1 500.png Tumblr mcbviyvbpH1rxw5lwo1 500.png Tumblr mcbo0xU5dA1qg0agmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcayfumNgs1redf2xo1 500.png Tumblr mcao7hZZqy1rjxr5ro1 500.png Tumblr mca2jjbs2P1qe3doco1 500.png Tumblr mc6958uoam1qdyjpio1 500.jpg Tumblr mc967qp5sW1r72z3qo1 500.png Tumblr mc75upzCIS1rj8mw6o1 500.png Tumblr mc58xo2YHO1redf2xo1 500.png Tumblr mc8dh3kwhx1qlroiuo1 500.png Tumblr mc9jtuJycO1qfo5ojo1 500.png Tumblr mc7un8dG631rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7u32kFRY1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7u1gtx231rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7tyo6EfT1rsmfkso1 400.jpg Tumblr mc7tpx7QUO1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7p1iY1bz1rsmfkso1 400.jpg Tumblr mc7oywL1zc1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7nawMJXZ1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7n97WjZN1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7n7aLDNp1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7llzhdyD1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc5qy0TqiO1r8lzqlo1 500.png Tumblr mc5pkl7iFz1qic7bko1 500.jpg Tumblr mc5ex0PuUG1ra2cgfo1 500.png Tumblr mc4oq03zg51qic7bko1 500.jpg Tumblr mc4oooYm7W1qic7bko1 500.png Tumblr mc1whpovef1rf16ako1 500.jpg 8.png Tumblr med7t4N16f1r4uq1bo1 500.jpg paint-28.jpg|drawn by luckywolf14 Tumblr lvedg53qnr1qbcfv3o28 250.png Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:vampire Category:marceline Category:queen Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Marcy